


Innocent

by Pabosshi



Series: ChanKai and their Innocent Baek [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a precious baby, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanKai are Whipped for Baek, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ik i tagged non-con but please rest assured there's no rape!!, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexually Frustrated ChanKai, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabosshi/pseuds/Pabosshi
Summary: Kai and Chanyeol are frustrated— sexually. Their boyfriend, who is non other than the innocent Baekhyun, has been teasing them without even knowing it.For example accidently spilling water on Chanyeol's pants — where his private area is — and wiping it off with a tissue afterwards, or running around in the dorm naked and wet, because he forgot where he had put his pyjama and towel.The painful teasing has been going on since last week and today, the two finally can't hold back anymore...Will Baekhyun manage to keep his virginity?





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this story on Asianfanfics but I decided to post it here as well so that more people can read my ff. But please do keep in mind that I wrote this many years ago — when I was around thirteen, and also, it was my first time writing smut and I was pretty inexperienced — so if you spot a mistake, please bear with it. 
> 
> Now please enjoy this one shot, have fun reading! ^^

**C** hanyeol groaned and opened his eyes when the sunlight shone through the window into their room. He made a mental note to close the curtains before going to bed. He turned his head and saw a still asleep Baekhyun in the middle of the bed. Kai, who was also sleeping, was at the boy's left whilst Chanyeol was at his right. Baekhyun stirred in his sleep and put his hand to his lips, giving the giant a good view of his milky white shoulder and his collarbone. Chanyeol gulped and quickly looked away. He really shouldn't let him wear his shirt but he looked so cute in the big shirt that reaches to his thighs. The erotic image of Baekhyun wearing only his large shirt made him excited _down there._

_Urgh! Why are you doing this to me, Baek?!_

He quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower in order to calm down.

 

 

 

Kai woke up at the sound of the door. He yawned and stretched his arms. The tanned boy then turned around with a smile to see the sleeping beauty. Jongin wanted to get up but he was too lazy so he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling in boredom.

Suddenly, Baekhyun turned around in his sleep and his hand was now on Kai's pelvis, making the boy widen his eyes in surprise and shock. Baekhyun was now half asleep and he felt something funny in his right hand. He gave it a light squeeze, making the boy next to him groan lowly. Frowning from the strange sound, he opened his eyes to see a flushed Kai. The oblivious boy looked at him with curious eyes.

 _"Y-your hand..."_ , he groaned. Baekhyun raised a brow and looked down.

_Oh..._

" _Oops._ Hehe...", Baekhyun laughed awkwardly and took his hand away. Kai let out a relieved sigh.

 

 

 

Not long after, Chanyeol entered their room again and the two still hadn't got up yet.

"Yah! It's time for breakfast, now get up!" Chanyeol told them.

 _"Neehh~"_ Baekhyun stretched his limbs and turned around on his stomach.

Kai and Chanyeol blushed when they saw that he didn't wear anything except for the shirt. They could see the soft pink butt of Baekhyun. Oh, how they wanted to slap that cute ass of Baekhyun right now.

 _"Y-yah! Wh-why aren't you wearing your underwear?"_  Chanyeol stuttered, trying hard to keep calm so that he didn't have to take another cold shower. Baekhyun sat up and the shirt covered his lower part again.

"Because they are uncomfortable," Baekhyun answered and crawled out of the king sized bed, letting the two see his butt again. The rapper and dancer literally began to drool. Baekhyun giggled at his dumb looking boyfriends. The taller two quickly wiped the drool away and faked some coughs.

"Yeah... _uh..._ let's have breakfast!" Kai said and they went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

 

 

 _"Oohhh! Bacon wrapped around egg!!"_ Baekhyun said when he saw the breakfast. Chanyeol spat out the milk he was drinking right now and coughed rapidly while Kai was laughing his ass off.

_Damn, the sentence sounded so wrong..._

"Ew! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun wiped his face with a tissue and pouted.

"S-sorry..." Chanyeol apologised through coughs.

 

 

 

"Yeollie, Jonginnie, can we go out and have some ice cream?", Baekhyun asked and looked up to them with his sparkling puppy eyes.

"There is still one cup of vanilla ice cream in the fridge. You can eat that one _— yes, I won!!"_ , Kai said while playing his new video game with Chanyeol and jumped up in joy before he could even finish the sentence. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes at his immatureness. Baekhyun went to the fridge and took out the cup of ice cream.

"Waah! This looks delicious!" He quickly took a seat on the couch and put a spoonful ice cream into his mouth. " _Mmmhh..."_  He moaned at the amazing taste and closed his eyes as he savoured it.

Chanyeol and Kai turned their head at the moan. The two watched the cute blonde eating his ice cream. Then, the ice cream streamed out of the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun swallowed the rest of the sweet vanilla favoured ice cream and wiped his mouth. Chanyeol and Kai let out a low growl as they imagined him swallowing their _cum._ A visible tent began to form in their pants. The two wanted nothing but to fuck Baekhyun right now. They had enough of the whole teasing, they couldn't hold back anymore.

Then Baekhyun bent down to throw the cup away into the dustbin. The action caused his bare bottom to reveal again and that was enough to drive the two frustrated boys wild.

Chanyeol stood up abruptly and carried the blonde bridal style to their bedroom. Baekhyun yelped in surprise at the sudden action and clung onto the giant. Kai followed them closely. Baekhyun let out an _"Ooff!"_ when he was thrown onto the bed rather harshly. Kai and Chanyeol smirked at each other.

"Chanyeol! What is wrong with you?!", Baekhyun pouted cutely.

"Oh, don't act innocent!"

"You know very well what is wrong with us!", Kai continued.

"W-what did I do?", Baekhyun asked, confused.

"You did it on purpose, right?", Chanyeol asked and stepped closer.

"What?" Baekhyun was still confused.

"The teasing, _damn it!_ ", Kai growled.

"What teasing? I didn't do anything!", Baekhyun replied like an innocent kid and climbed off of the bed, only to be pushed back onto it again.

"Now we are going to punish you for making us suffer for a week!" The two smirked and stripped themselves in front of him.

"Why are you taking off your clothes? It's not that hot here," Baekhyun asked and tilted his head in a cute way, melting the heart of the two young naked men in front of him.

"No, we are starting the _punishment_ now."

"But I-I didn't do anything wrong... Why do I have to get punished?" Baekhyun eyes were watering in grievance and his body began to tremble slightly in fear.

"Oh, you are gonna love the punishment!", Chanyeol assured him with a sweet peck on the lips. The peck did indeed calm him down a little bit. Chanyeol climbed onto the bed and pushed him down on his back then attacked his lips again with an eager wet kiss. Baekhyun had never experienced him so eager before, he couldn't really follow so he let the tall giant lead the kiss. Sure, he had been kissed often by both his boyfriends before, but those were only short and gentle kisses, none of those was like this one.

Kai moaned at the hot sight and put his hand on his own half hardened member and stroke it.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into the hot wet cavern and explored every bit of it. Baekhyun's breath became uneven and he tried to push the rapper away. But Chanyeol held onto his wrist, preventing him from moving.

 _"Mmph!! Hmm!!"_ Baekhyun squirmed in the taller's firm grip and tried to turn his head away. Chanyeol finally broke the kiss and let Baekhyun catch his breath. Baekhyun panted heavily, head feeling dizzy.

Kai now also climbed on the bed and continued stroking himself.

Chanyeol sucked on his neck and bit it, lastly giving it a lick, making the poor boy under him shiver. He smiled in satisfaction at his work. He then bent down to where Baekhyun's semi hard cock was and smirked. "D-don't look at _there!_ ", Baekhyun said shyly with a blush on his face and pulled down his long shirt to cover himself. Chanyeol chuckled at his sudden shyness. He lifted up the shirt again, revealing his half hardness and his cute belly.

"This, Baek, is called _blowjob,_ " Chanyeol told him.

"What is a— _waaahhhh!!_ " Baekhyun threw his head back when Chanyeol took the tip of his cock in his mouth, giving it a light suck.

"S-stop it! It's d-dirty!! _Mm—nng..._ "

Chanyeol ignored his words and sucked harder and whirled his tongue around the length. He bobbed his head up and down. Baekhyun bit the back of his hand to hold back the moans but Kai removed Baekhyun's hands and the moans echoed through the dorm. Chanyeol pressed his tongue onto the leaking tip, making the boy moan. The singer put his hands on Chanyeol's head and pulled at his raven black hair. Kai focused his gaze on Baekhyun — who was moaning and quivering — as he slipped his hand into the shirt and pinched his nipple lightly, teasing it.

The pleasure was overwhelming and he couldn't help but moan nonstop, _"C-chanyeol, Kai... haahh... S-stop! I am f-feeling weird... uhh.."_ Chanyeol knew that he was close. His mouth left his hardened shaft and wrapped his hand around it instead. "And this, Baekhyun, is a handjob," Chanyeol said while stroking it and pumping it, the second hand massaging his balls with light and pleasurable squeezes. Baekhyun felt a tight knot in his stomach. _"Chanyeol...Kai... haaahhh..."_ , he moaned and bucked his hips.

Chanyeol stopped pumping and tightened the grip around him on purpose, making Baekhyun experience a dry orgasm.

"Chanyeol!", Baekhyun half whined and half sobbed.

"Hmm?", Chanyeol replied innocently.

"Why did you do that?", Baekhyun pouted and gave him his puppy look. "What?", Chanyeol continued to act innocent. "I-I don't know... Just, don't do that again... I don't like it." Chanyeol nodded and gave him a sweet kiss as an apologise.

Kai couldn't hold in any longer. Watching Baekhyun being blow jobbed and hearing his moans were making him horny and he felt very needy. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from under the bed where he had secretly hidden it and smeared the greasy substance on his hot penis. Jongin leant down to Baekhyun and whispered into his ear, "And what we are going to do now is make love to you," he whispered sexily and pulled the innocent blonde onto his lap, his erection rubbing against the soft ass. He then pulled the shirt over the singer's head and threw it onto the floor. "W-why are you taking off my clothes?", Baekhyun asked but got no answer.

The youngest of the three slipped his three fingers into Baekhyun's mouth, telling him to suck at them. Baekhyun didn't know why he should do it but he did as he was told anyways. When the fingers were covered with enough saliva, Kai pulled his digits out of his mouth and put a finger to Baekhyun's entrance. "And now, I am gonna _prepare_ you," Kai whispered into the shorter boy's ear again and bit his earlobe afterwards, making the boy on his lap shiver again. Kai began to push his index finger in slowly and Baekhyun frowned at the uncomfortable feeling. Jongin then added a second finger, scissoring him. Baekhyun groaned in pain and clenched his walls around the two fingers.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun to distract him from the slight pain he was getting. " _Relax,"_  he told him and kissed his jaw.

Baekhyun relaxed a little and felt a third finger slide into his tight hole. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried hard to ignore the pain. He quickly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

Kai began to thrust his fingers in and out in different angles, trying to find the right spot. When he found it, Baekhyun broke the kiss and cried out loud in pleasure. Jongin smirked and pulled out his three digits, making Baekhyun whine, "Jongin, _please!!_ "

"What?", Kai teased, mimicking Chanyeol. Turning his head, Baekhyun whimpered and gave him his best puppy look. Kai chuckled and placed his tip in front of the entrance. Baekhyun cried out in pain when Kai pushed his whole length into his warm hole in one go. "Stop!! It hurts, it hurts— _it hurts!!_ I am sorry, please stop it!!", Baekhyun screamed with tears streaming down his cheek and dug his nails deep into the flesh of Chanyeol's back. Kai stopped moving and looked at Baekhyun with guilt and worry. He gave him butterfly kisses on his neck and back.

Chanyeol ignored the burning feeling on his back. Kissing his tears away, Chanyeol tried to calm him down and distracted him from the pain by stroking his pelvis. Baekhyun sniffed and waited for the pain to go away.

"Does it still hurt?", Kai asked softly after some time. Baekhyun shook his head as a reply. Kai started to thrust in and out in a slow pace. He groaned at the tightness around his cock. Now, Baekhyun felt pleasure instead of pain.

 _"Ahh... Kai... more..! Nnghh..."_ , Baekhyun begged with his eyes shut tightly. Kai thrust faster and harder into the hot tightness.

The erection was getting painful and Chanyeol wanted to come, _badly._ He made Baekhyun suck his fingers and Baekhyun gladly obeyed him. Chanyeol prepared himself in front of Baekhyun. The blonde watched him with lustful eyes. Chanyeol groaned and moaned. When it was enough, he impaled himself down on Baekhyuns hard member without hesitation and let out a loud groan. Baekhyun moaned loudly of the amazing feeling of the tightness around his twitching crotch. Chanyeol moaned while riding him. He got rid of the pain and connected their lips again.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the huge pleasure he was getting. But his eyes shot open with a half moan and half scream when his sweet spot was hit once again, _"Hah~!! Kai! Ahh!!"_ Kai smirked in triumph and pounded onto him harder, hitting his prostate with every powerful thrust.

Chanyeol threw back his head and let out a deep groan when Baekhyun's penis hit his prostate.  
_"Kai...ahh!...Yeol...!"_ , Baekhyun moaned when he felt the familiar tight feeling in his stomach.

"Come for us, Baek...", Kai and Chanyeol whispered in union. _"Aaahhnnngg—!"_ Baekhyun arched his back and spilt his hot sperm in the inside of Chanyeol. He felt like riding a roller coaster. Kai came as well when the wall clenched tightly around him and let out a throaty groan while lazily thrusting into Baekhyun. Soon, Chanyeol came hard and covered Baekhyun's tummy with his white sticky cum.

Heavy pants were heard clearly in the room. Both Kai and Chanyeol pulled away and laid beside the tired boy. "You did great, _our_ Baekkie~", they praised him with a peck on his sweaty forehead and the tip of his nose.

 

 

"You liked it?", Kai asked with an amused grin. Baekhyun blushed and nodded while rubbing his eyes with his fists like a baby and hid his face in the pillow. Chanyeol and Kai could feel their heartbeats quicken. Well, Baekhyun was just too cute.

 

 _"You are forever ours,"_  his two boyfriends said while kissing the hickeys that were marked by Chanyeol and Kai, causing Baekhyun to giggle.

 

Soon, Baekhyun's eyes felt heavy and he couldn't stay awake any longer. He began to yelp like a puppy and was about to drift into the dreamland when Chanyeol picked him up bridal style. Baekhyun shivered again at the feeling of cum streaming out of his hole and the white sticky substance dripped down onto the bed sheets and the once clean floor.

Baekhyun looked at the two boys with questioning yet sleepy eyes. "We have to clean up our body first, baby. Unless you want to sleep with sticky cum all covered up your body", Chanyeol said and Kai nodded in agreement. Baekhyun stayed silent and let them carry him to the bathroom.

After having a warm nice shower with the two love of his life, he sat on Kai's lap, waiting for Chanyeol to change the bedsheets. When Chanyeol was done, they laid the half asleep Baekhyun on the clean and soft bed. Baekhyun laid on his place between the two idiots and yelped like a puppy again. Kai snuggled closer to him and within ten seconds, the dancer fell asleep. Chanyeol patted Baekhyun in a soft and soothing rhythm.

_"Sleep well."_

Giving the pup a last peck on his soft cheek, Chanyeol went to sleep as well, a tired yet content smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I have to say at the moment is: I am not ashamed and I have no regrets. lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, hehe.
> 
> ~ Pabosshi


End file.
